Atlantic Crossing
by Kandykanexox
Summary: Clary Fray, a young Irish girl, moves to New York with her family and is reunited with her childhood friend, Simon. She quickly becomes friends with Simon's girlfriend, Isabelle but, Izzy's adopted brother Jace is another story entirely. What will happen when Clary is forced to spend time with him? He is the school's player and golden boy, after all... Terrible at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Atlantic Crossing - Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Hi guys :) my first fic here so please be kind! **_**_Some of the characters are kind of OOC, Valentine especially. All Human._**_** Constructive criticism is more than welcome but please don't go over the top... Anyway! Enjoy and review! **_

* * *

_Late June_

I woke up to the sun streaming in through the open windows of my pale blue bedroom. Living in Ireland, this was a strange sight, even in the summer. Groaning softly, I tugged the blanket over my head, blocking out the light.

Just as I was dozing back off to sleep, a hushed argument outside my door roused me enough to stumble out of bed pad over to my door. I yanked the door open to see my parents glaring at each other, my mother obviously mid speech. Surprise flitted across their faces as they took in their my bedraggled state. My father coughed awkwardly and averted his eyes under my murderous glare but, my mother held my gaze, unflinchingly. Although I may look like my mother, with my curly auburn hair delicate frame and emerald green eyes, it was at times like these that I could see that my personality was far more like my father's.

"Clary, we have some news. Big news," she announced grimly.

Just as I was about to respond Valentine's head snapped up and said, "Jocelyn! I really think we should wait for Jonath- "

"No", my mother stated firmly. "We told him yesterday that we had something to tell him before he went out to that party, and he completely ignored us!" she huffed, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"But-"

"No, Valentine! No buts!"

"Hmph!" My father tipped his chin up childishly, refusing to look Jocelyn in the eyes.

She sighed and turned back to me where I stood assessing the situation curiously while trying, in vain, to raise my eyebrow.

"So..." I hedged, "What's up?"

My father, finally giving up on the silent treatment, beamed at me, obviously quite proud of himself about something or other. Knowing my scatter-brained father he had probably found a sock he had lost.

"I got a promotion!" he announced. "I've been offered the job as the editor in chief of my companies new firm!"

My jaw dropped and I leaped at my father, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Oh my god, congratulations!" I squealed in his ear, his white-blonde hair tickling my nose.

He chuckled nervously and set me back down on my own feet chewing his lip and flickering his gaze back to Jocelyn.

"Clary", my mother said softly "That'snot quite all. The job's not in Dublin. Not even in Ireland! It's in..." she hesitated, finally averting her eyes.

"Where?" I questioned, my voice oddly calm.

"New York".

New York

Holy shit, New York!

NEW YORK?!

I stood there, mouth hanging open and my eyes wide for a solid two minutes before my mother's fingers clicking in face snapped me back to reality.

"Shit..." I muttered," That is big news".

As I slowly realized what this meant a huge grin spread across my face adn I started jumping up and down on the ground screaming my head off and shouting my thanks to God, my parents and my dad's boss Joe.

My parents laughed at my reaction, obviously relieved and I dashed down the hallway bursting into my brother room to be met with the smell of alcohol, sweat and puke. A hangover. Typical Jon but, when has his discomfort ever stopped me from having fun.

I threw myself onto his bed slapping my hands across the top of his head repeatedly, screaming "Wake up, wake up! We're moving to New York Jon!"

Jon sat up suddenly,knocking me off him and onto the floor.

"Clary would you ever-", he began, but stopped.

"Wait, what?! New York?!" he yelled.

I nodded excitedly from my seat on the floor

"As in the Big Apple, New York?!"

"Yes!"

Jon sat there for another minute processing everything, while I hopped up and down happily.

"OH MY GOD, YES! THIS IS FRICKING AMAZING!" he yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

My mother suddenly piped up from where my father and her had been watching us with, "By the way, we're leaving in two weeks".

As though we had planned it me and Jon whipped our heads around at the same time screaming,

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

_Mid August_

"Jon!"

"JON!" I yelled from my room, where I had been trying to pick up a huge, cardboard box full of books for the last ten minutes.

"WHAT?!" his reply came.

"I need your help with a box!"

"Get it yourself, weakling!"

I stalked out of my room and up the hall stopping outside of Jon's room and hammering my fist insistently on the door.

"Jonathan Christopher Fray, you take this box right now or so help me I'll tell mom what you were_ really _doing when you were supposed to be in Killian's house! Or should I say _who _you were really doing..." I finished with a victory smirk on my face as I heard a thump, a crash and hurried footsteps before Jon's door flew open his face contorted by his look of betrayal.

"You wouldn't dare." he said flatly.

"Oh but I would. In fact, here comes Mam now..."

"Fine! Fine, I'll do it..." he muttered.

"And swear you'll give me the first pick on bedrooms!"

"Never!" he hissed a look of contempt on his face.

"Alright, I guess Mam can find out Louise's name _and_ where you stash your porn..."

"You evil little-"

"MOM!"

"DEAL!"

"What was that?" I asked sweetly.

"I said deal..." he muttered.

"Clary?" my mother's voice called from the stairs.

"Don't even try to back out from our agreement", I murmured out of the corner of my mouth.

I heard him mutter a few select words about "midgets", and "narcissistic gingers".

My mam poked her head around the corner saying, "You called?"

"It's nothing important, I was just asking when Vera is going to be arriving?"

Vera was my cherry red Harley Davidson. My granddad and I had rebuilt her from a set of wheels and a scrap heap of and engine. After some waitressing,searching of the local rubbish dumps, an awful lot of time, a paint job and some TLC, all she was in need of was a name. Between us, my granddad and I decided on Vera, after my Grandmother. Unfortunately, my granddad had only seen me ride her once before he had a stroke and died. She was my pride and joy, my one thing left from my granddad and to be quite honest; I loved her more than Jonathan.

"Mhm... Sure you were. She should be there a day or two after us." my mother said pursing her lips, at my blatantly obvious lie. "Just bring the last of your boxes down, the movers are waiting".

I jabbed my elbow into Jon's ribs producing a satisfying "oof". I prodded him towards my room, suddenly in a hurry to get going.

Once we had loaded all of the boxes, we all piled into my dad's silver BMW 4 Series Convertible, the top pulled up to keep us from the threatening looking clouds.

_2 hours later_

After checking in at the airport, we were sitting at our gate waiting for our flight to be called, when the screen of my phone lit up signalling a text message

_**Hey Clare-bear! Can't wait to see you again, text me when you get here, have a safe flight and don't forget to prank Jon at least once ;)**_

_**xx Simon**_

I grinned at the text and shot him a quick reply before plugging in my earphones and tuning out Jonathan's mindless droning.

I has lived in Washington from the age of five til I was 13, and my best, and only, friend had been Simon. It wasn't that we were loners, it was just that we hadn't seen the point of other friends when we had each other. It had broken my heart when we had moved back to Ireland but, Simon and I had managed to stay close the entire time. He had moved to NY a few years back and had been absolutely ecstatic when I had broken the news to him. Once I had told him my address the ecstasy had turned into sheer joy. We would be living just around the corner from each other.

On that happy note our flight was called and as I settled down into my seat for the long flight, a final thought went through my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

_This was going to be perfect._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading everybody! Don't forget to review! xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! Back again, thank you all sooo much for the favourites/follows/reviews :))) Gets me in a happy mood for writing this! I'll try and update twice a week when I can! Don't forget to check my profile for links to cars/houses/outfits etc.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own tmi or it's characters. Just this plot.**_

* * *

_Screams filled my ears as the plane shook and jolted through the sky._

_"The engine is on fire!"_

_"HELP ME!"_

_I was no longer sitting down, I was on my feet in the panicked crowd, hopping up and down, trying to catch sight of my family._

_"Clary!" I could hear my name being called. It sounded like Jonathan but his voice sounded strangely far away, sort of hollow._

_"Clary, wake up!"_

_I was confused now. The tremors from the plane had all but disappeared except for in my upper body. I slowly became aware of a hand on my shoulder, shaking me awake_

"CLARY!"

My brother's voice, loud in my ear, jolted me unceremoniously out of my dream. I was now sitting bolt upright staring wide-eyed around at everyone on the plane. They all seemed to be getting up, unbuckling their seat belt or taking a bag down from the luggage rack.

"You snore," Jon stated eyeing me through his slitted eyes, "And you drool."

"Do not" I muttered groggily.

About and hour later we were out of the plane and into the rental car we were using until our own vehicles arrived. After an hour and a half of listening to Jon and my father debating over whether hurling was better than soccer, we pulled up to our new home.

I gasped quietly, my eyes the size of tennis balls, as I took in my new home.

The house was one of a long tree-lined avenue of terraced, red brick townhouses. The house was tall and elegant, with long white-framed windows with flowers and leaves overflowing from window boxes. It had a deep-set black door with stone detail forming a sort of porch around it. There were smooth stone steps leading up to the door with intricate black railings lining them. The house had four stories above ground with a fifth, half sunk beneath ground level. My gaze traveled the length of the house my eyes resting on the top floor, it being the only one to escape the green glow of the sunlight shining through the tree's foliage. It was a slanted roof with gabled extensions for a wide window reaching halfway across the roof. I grinned to myself knowing that this was going to be the perfect bedroom for me.

"It's even better than the pictures I heard Jocelyn whisper to my father.

"I know."

"I CALL FIRST PICK ON THE BEDROOMS!" I yelled, snatching the keys from my fathers hand and racing up the steps. I unlocked the front door and stepped into the house, marveling at the wide marble expanse that was a foyer. My eyes flickered to the elegant curving stairs and I dashed straight up them. On the landing of the third floor, I stopped in confusion before catching sight of a set of a black spiral staircase leading up to the attic floor.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I stopped in awe. Polished, dark hardwood stretched across the floor and halfway up the walls, olive green paint covering the remaining sections of wall. A huge white-rimmed window, overlooking the road was on one wall, a cushion covered window seat sitting in below it. Across from this was a wall completely lined with bookshelves, already filled with my extensive book collection. The sun streaming in through the window hit the dark wooded bed and bed linen making the vibrant oranges, browns and pink emanate a vivid haze of colour. Opposite the bed, there was a desk of the same woof with a macbook pro, a retro style stereo and a neatly stacked set of school books. Above this was a 55" screen tv . On the windows there were slightly sheer white curtains that rose gently with the summer breeze that drifted in through the open window. A black metal birdcage hung from the curtain pole but, strangely enough, it housed a potted plant as opposed to a bird. The plants flowers overflowed from the cage and hung in a tangled mess beneath it. Some on the flowers and vines were twisted elegantly along the window and curtain pole. I grinned to myself, dropping my bag at my feet and taking a panorama photo of my room, posting it on facebook and sending it to Simon. He replied swiftly asking if I would like to go to a restaurant called Taki's with him and his girlfriend Isabelle. I shot him a reply, asking if he could pick me up in five minutes. I snatched my bag from the ground, checking that it still contained my purse, now filled with dollars.

Just as I reached my front door, my phone beeped and I fished it out of my pocket.

_**At your door now :)x **_

I wrenched the door open to find a considerably lankier and better looking Simon Lewis standing there grinning at me. In the place of a short, pimply kid, with too-long hair that frizzed and curled out of control was a tall boy of about 6,2 with lightly tanned crystal clear skin. His brown hair was now a slightly lighter shade and curled neatly to the bottom of his ears. His rounded, thick lensed glasses had been replaced by slim stylish ones which accented his sharp features nicely.

"Si!" I exclaimed flinging myself at him.

"Hey Clare-bear!" He mumbled from around a mouthful of my hair.

"Let's get going!" I beamed at him.

He draped his arm across my shoulder tucking me into his, surprisingly muscular body.

"I've missed you, Clary"

"I missed you too, Simon

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, we were sitting in a booth at the surprisingly cosy diner that was, Taki's.

"So..." I began, "Where's the infamous Isabelle?"

He plucked his phone out of his pocket and frowned down at it.

"No..." He groaned letting his head roll forward onto his chest.

"What's wrong? can she not make it?"

"No, that's not it," he pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at me. "Did I tell you about Izzy's brothers?"

"Yeah!" I replied beaming at him. "Max is ten, loves comic books and has brown hair and glasses. Alec is seventeen has black hair blue eyes and a boyfriend called Magnus and there's Jace. Jace is just gone seventeen, has gold hair and eyes, is incredibly full of himself and is the school player!" I summarised proudly.

"Damn, Fray," he said in surprise," Good memory you got there."

I smirked at him saying," You going to tell me what happened with Isabelle?"

He sighed,"Yeah, it's just that Alec wanted to come along so I said sure, because Alec is pretty cool so I figured that'd be okay with you."

"Is that it?"

"No..." He scrunched his nose up in distaste," Because Alec said he was going, Jace decided that it was only fair if he got to come to."

I laughed at the worried look on Simon's face.

"Si, this is good! At least now, I cna make sure he knows that nothing will ever happen between us!"

He chuckled relieved. "I thought you would be mad!"

"Mad? No, of course I wouldn't be."

The bell at the door tinkled, telling us that new customers had come into the diner. Simon's face broke out in happy smile, his eyes gazing lovingly at something over my shoulder. I turned in my seat to see three people approaching us. The girl looked like a model with inky black hair falling pin straight mid-way down her back, her figure was tall and ribbon-slim with curves in all the right places. She had dark brown eyes and regal features. She was wearing a coral pink button-up dress with gold gladiator sandals. She had a cute straw hat and gold and pink jewelry to match. This had to be Isabelle. The boy beside her I assumed to be Alec. He had messy black hair, sharp, regal features that greatly resembled Isabelle's and striking dark blue eyes. He was wearing a black King's of Leon t-shirt, white surfer shorts and a pair of red converse.

It was the boy who was trailing slightly behind the other two that caught my attention the most. He had unruly blonde hair that shimmered golden in the sunlight. His golden eyes sparkled with amusement and mischief and a smirk played over his perfect, full lips. He was wearing a white, v-neck shirt with khaki cargo shorts hanging loosely on his hips. The t-shirt he was wearing had ridden up slightly revealing his v-lines. I just couldn't pull my eyes away from him. Hi had this almost angelic, golden glow about him although, anybody could tell at a glance that there was nothing even remotely angelic about this boy.

Simon began introducing them and I mumbled "Hi" giving shy smiles where necessary but, my mind was preoccupied by the ever present and distracting gaze of the golden boy. When I finally looked back up at him he rewarded me with a beautiful smirk and winked saying, "I'm Jace."

I nodded shyly while trying desperately to hide the warm blush colouring my cheeks.

"So Clary, what's Ireland like? I've never been."

"Eh... It's an awful lot colder than here-" I began, stuttering slightly, only to be interrupted by a voice booming across the diner making everybody in the room swivel their heads in the speaker's direction. "CLARISSA ADELE FRAY!" Groaning I turned in my seat, not really needing to turn to know who it was.

Jonathan.

* * *

_**Sorry it's such a short chapter, I'm overrun by homework :( Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! :) Thanks for all the great feedback, it was really lovely to hear from you all. Don't forget that I have a link for cars, and houses on my profile along with a link to my polyvore! Sorry this update took so long but, here it goes...**_

* * *

_"So Clary, what's Ireland like? I've never been."_

_"Eh... It's an awful lot colder than here-" I began, stuttering slightly, only to be interrupted by a voice booming across the diner making everybody in the room swivel their heads in the speaker's direction. "CLARISSA ADELE FRAY!" Groaning I turned in my seat, not really needing to turn to know who it was._

_Jonathan._

He looked pissed. Seriously pissed. This was not going to end well...

"Way to go telling us that you were leaving! First day in a huge new city and what do you do? Go off wandering with a bunch of randomers who could have been damn rapists for all you - "

"JONATHAN! Calm down, jeez! Don't you remember Simon? Your surrogate brother of seven years?"

Jon's mouth popped open in shock. His eyes bugged so wide that I thought they'd fall out of his head.

"Rat Boy?!"

Simon's eyes narrowed to slits. "Jon," he answered curtly.

They both stood there studying each other warily before breaking out into identical grins and doing that "shoulder bump thing that all guys seem to do. I laughed at their exchange and glanced around to see the faces of pure confusion looking back at me.

"Oh right! Isabelle, Alec, Jace this is Jonathan my big brother and Jonathan, this is Alec, Isabelle and Jace," I declared gesturing at everyone in turn.

As his eyes reached Isabelle they stopped and a smirk slowly crept across his face, eyes unsubtle as they swept her body appreciatively. He took a step towards her and grasped her hand close to his face, kissing it lightly.

"Seems like the rumors that American girls are gorgeous, are true," he murmurs, his eyes never leaving hers.

Simon growled behind him. "Hands off Jon."

Jon's smile dropped off his face as a pout formed on his lips. "Aww! Dammit, it looks like I got here too late," he complained loudly.

He slid into the booth beside me, his eyes finally going to Jace and Alec. Just as he was about to speak, a bleach-blonde waitress with her breasts pushed so far up that the fabric of her fifty's themed uniform barely covered the necessities. She skated towards us expertly and upon seeing both Jace and Jon, she flipped her hair back, threw her chest out even further and leaned on our table flashing the two smirking boys and, rather unfortunately the rest of us, almost a complete view of her fake tan covered rack.

"What can I get you?" She asked in a slow, southern drawl, batting her eyelashes furiously.

"Is there something in your eye?" I asked innocently.

Isabelle snorted loudly, not even trying to cover it up. She studied me approvingly with a small smile on her face.

Kaelie, her name tag identified her as, sneered at me, her lips curling back up over her too-white teeth. "Yeah actually, a whole lot of ugly from looking at you!"

I looked her up and down, honestly trying to contain my amusement. Needless to say, I failed. Isabelle and I were laughing so hard that we excused ourselves rushing out the door to the surprisingly empty streets outside. "Call. Me. Izzy," she coughed out between gasps.

After we had calmed down enough, we stood outside just chatting. We talked about everything and nothing. Relationships, friends, school, clothes, films and any little thing that popped into our heads. She told me that school would be starting up tomorrow and that we would both be juniors. She said that Alec and Jonathan would be seniors but, would probably have some of the same classes as us anyway. After offering to be my personal guide around the school she gave a small shriek of delight.

"Oh my god! You could so stay over at my house tonight and go to school with us! I could pick your outfit, do your hair, paint your - "

"Izzy!" I interrupted. "I'd love to stay over but I draw the line at you picking my outfit! That's a definite no, especially on the first day."

She didn't look happy but agreed, saying we should probably get back to the boys. Heading into the diner, I shot my mom a text telling her the plan and that I would be stopping by to pick up my stuff.

After telling everyone the plan Jon agreed to stay over too. Apparently he'd become quick friends with Jace. Their personalities seemed too similar for my liking but, if he got himself into trouble that was hardly my fault.

"Oh, shit.." Izzy cursed "Do either of you have cars? We won't fit everyone into my car, even with Simon driving his own car."

"I have my bike?" I suggested

"You've a bike?" Jace asked, suddenly curious, "What type?"

"You'll have to see tomorrow, won't you?" I shot back, smugly.

With that settled, Jon, Simon and I headed back to collect our stuff. When we were ready, Simon and Jon hopped into Simon's car and drove off, me following closely behind. When we arrived at the Lightwood's, Jon and I stood there, open mouthed, for about two minutes solid.

The house was absolutely massive, to say the least. It was a huge red brick house, at least four stories high and had a creamy stone at every edge and angle. it was wider than it was tall and was shaped in an L with a small, cobblestone, tree-lined courtyard in the centre, behind a set of, now open, wrought-iron gates.

"So," I stuttered "I'm guessing money isn't a problem?"

Simon chuckled and headed towards the large wooden door. I covered my bike, and trailed along in their wake, my artist's eye not allowing me to simply pass up on the opportunity to see something like this. Up close you could see intricate carving scraped into every window ledge.

I followed the two boys into the house, the rest of the evening passing by in a rush.

* * *

I was awoken rudely by a bucket of cold water being dumped onto my face.

"IZZY, WHAT THE HELL?!" I shrieked falling out of the bed in a tangle of wet sheets and pillows.

"Shower time!" she sang brightly.

Cursing myself for having agreed to this, I grabbed some clothes and stumbled towards the en-suite, still groggy because of the time change. 15 minutes later, I emerged form the bathroom fully clothed and my hair hanging in a tangle of, slightly damp, curls down my back. I was wearing ripped denim shorts, my tribal print converse,an army style vest and my traditional white Beatles tee. After slipping on my usual bracelets, I turned to see Izzy. She was dressed in a red and white cheer leading outfit with white trainers, red lipstick and red nails to match. Her hair was down and hung in neat curls with the front sections secured at the back of her head by a red bow.

"Erm... Izzy? School hasn't even started yet, how do you know you're on the team?"

She dismissively waved her hand saying, "Oh, I'm head cheerleader this year." Of course she was...

Suddenly, her hands swooped down on me, pushing my towards a desk chair which sat before what could only be described as a mountain of beauty products. Forty minutes, and a lot of frizz-ease serum, later Izzy finally allowed me to see the finished product. She had given me a long, messy braid which was loosely pulled to one side, with stray curls falling into my face from the volumised hair that was pushed up from the back. She had done as I asked and kept my make-up minimal and natural looking. It was perfect.

"Thanks Iz! I actually look sort of okay for once!"" I enthused, delighted with my transformation.

She scoffed but grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door. Being the last ones down, the boys were already waiting impatiently in the car. As soon as Izzy was in the car, they began to back out of the drive way, forcing me to rush so that I didn't lose them on the way.

Not ten minutes later I pulled into the school's carpark and parked neatly in the space beside Izzy's white bentley convertible. My bike was receiving appreciative glances from almost the entire male student body. After pulling my helmet off, I realized that they were not only staring at my harley, but staring at _me_!

Busying myself with extracting my messenger bag from the compartment under my seat, I didn't notice the crowd of boys forming around me. Glancing up I found a dozen sets of awestruck eyes flickering between my bike and myself.

"Eh... Hi?" I murmured, waving awkwardly at the group, getting a few grunts and husky voices saying "hello" in return.

"Alright, alright, back off now! Her older brother is right here!" Jon's irritated voice came from right behind me, his Irish accent identifying him as someone new. I turned slightly, feeling a presence behind me, and jumped when I realized that it wasn't Jon but Jace! He flashed me a wide, beautiful smile, revealing a chipped incisor. So that's his one imperfection.

I shuffled forward, the mass of boys parting like the red sea before me. I saw Izzy grin happily from beside me and I couldn't help but grin too.

Leaving Izzy to head off to some meeting or other, Jon, Jace, Alec and I all made our way towards the front office so that we could collect our schedules and locker numbers. Once we had gotten them off the stick-thin, pinch-faced receptionist Jon decided to be the best brother ever and tell me that he was going.

"You're leaving me?" I demanded, furious.

"Well... yeah..." he said sheepishly, looking at the ground, the walls, Alec, Jace, anywhere but at me. "Let me see your schedule"

I handed it to him and he glanced over it before handing it to Jace and Alec for inspection. Jace's head snapped up, his beautiful topaz eyes meeting mine with a mischievous glint in them.

With a smirk so wid eit almost split his face he said, "You are in all my classes."

"All of them?" I squeaked, horrified.

"Every. Single. One." He stated, a pause between each word. At this stage Jon and Alec had already left leaving me and Jace in the thinning crowd. He began to waltz off in what I hoped was the direction of our next class, not even bothering to look over his shoulder when he called,

"Hurry up, Red!"

* * *

_**Thoughts? Any ideas for where the story should go form here are welcome! I'm still undecided :) Anyway, review please!**_


End file.
